What if Shirou was raised by?
by MastaofBitches
Summary: A collection of shorts exploring the possibilities of what if Shirou had been raised by someone other then Emiya Kiritsugu? AU and Crossover.
1. Green Lantern: Sinestro

To the red skinned man flying overhead, the destruction and flames that plagued the land, were a reminder that it didn't matter what species it was, criminals always left trails of destruction and despair wherever they went.

And instead of cowing the scum, the Guardians merely threw them in prison, where, upon release, they went right back to their old ways.

It made him sick.

Sinestro, for that was the man's name, when he had joined the Green Lantern Corps had dreamed of a future where the criminals were treated like the scum they were, and kept under the heel of the right and just.

Pausing, in his flight, the Green Lantern's ring having picked up life signs amongst the corpses and debris, Sinestro gently lowered himself to ground level, his barrier protecting him from the heat and smoke.

"Well now, what have we here?" A small boy had managed to crawl his way out from underneath an older gentlemen's corpse, and man who had presumably fallen on top of him.

"Admirable will power my dear boy, but it will take more than mere willpower to escape these flames." He remarked, idly fiddling with his moustache, even as the boy's startled, but empty, eyes locked in on him.

Chuckling at the youth's blank stare, Sinestro utilised his ring to create a false ring, it would only last for about an hour, but that should be more than enough for the boy to escape.

"Try and impress me, boy." He said, as he returned to the sky, watching as the boy pulled the ring over his finger.

* * *

><p>The boy, Shirou, had managed to escape the city of corpses, easily grasping the basics of the temporary ring he had been given to do so, despite the injuries that he had already sustained.<p>

The man, Sinestro as he had found out, had complimented his quick grasp of the basics, and gave him a brief explanation as to what the Green Lantern Corps.

Shirou had taken this knowledge silently, all traces of his individuality having burned away amongst the flames.

Shirou had been appointed a guardian, Fujimura Raiga, and was placed in a house the elder man owned, but had no inhabitants, and was watched over by the man's daughter, Fujimura Taiga.

And so Shirou had grown, he was visited infrequently by Sinestro, and various other Green Lanterns, who came to see what, had caught the eye of the greatest of the Green Lanterns.

However, during his first year of High School, as he was gazing out towards the stars, The Ring appeared before him, followed a few days later by a human, named Hal Jordan, who had come to inform him of Sinestro's betrayal.

"Look, kid, there's no easy way to tell you this but…" Hal hesitated, he had heard a few things about the boy, before arriving, and he knew how much the kid respected Sinestro, and Hal wasn't sure if he could destroy that.

"…You see, the thing is, Sinestro decided to leave the Green Lanterns, to seek out his own brand of justice." It was close enough to the truth, even if heavily sugar coated.

And from the look in the kid's eye, Hal could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Look, the short version is, Sinestro won't be visiting you for a while."

"…I know there's more going on than what you're willing to say, but thank you anyway." Shirou replied, fingering the ring in his pockets, now knowing who its previous owner was.

Hal nodded his head, before saying his goodbyes.

Shirou just stared at the night sky, and slipped the ring back over his finger, staring down at it, as if it held the answers of the universe.

* * *

><p>Shirou glared at the man in blue that stood before him, even as the man prepared to impale him on his crimson spear, sweat trailing down the back of his neck, the blood lust of the man in front of him was unlike anything he could remember feeling.<p>

"Any last words?" The blue haired Spearman commented, expecting some kind of variation of "Go to hell".

Relaxing his hands, he slipped the emerald ring onto his finger, under the amused stare of his opponent.

"Oh? Want to look your best for yer' death then?" He taunted.

Shirou didn't fall for the taunt, fully aware that his next few words could possibly be his last. "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night…" Shirou began, his voice echoing around the empty hallway he stood in.

"No Evil Shall, Escape My Sight…" The ring on his finger began to glow slightly, bathing the corridor in an eerie emerald light, something that unnerved the Lancer slightly.

"Let Those That Worship, Evils Might…" The Ring's glow was almost blinding now, the blue clad man having had to divert his eyes.

Lancer began to grin, his blood pumping faster at the anticipation of the coming fight; it was going to be _fun!_

"Beware My Power…" This was it, the oath taught to him by Sinestro, an oath to protect those who can't protect themselves.

Lancer laughed, the Hound of Ulster readied his weapon, even if he could no longer see his enemy, ready to attack or defend at a moments notice.

"Green Lantern's Light!" And there was an explosion of green light, filling the hall way, and obscuring all from view.

When the light dyed down, Shirou remained in place, his body now clad in a Green and Black jumpsuit, his body encased in a bright green aura.

"So..." Shirou commented, a sword made of emerald energy spawning from his ring.

"Shall we start round 2?" Floating of the floor, Shirou shot forward, swinging his weapon at his opponent, intent on bringing his mentor, Sinestro's, brand of justice down upon any who would kill an innocent.

* * *

><p>Not my best work, but I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm a bit rusty, and my knowledge of Sinestro, and Green Lantern as a whole, comes mostly from Green Lantern: First Flight, and the Justice League cartoon.<p> 


	2. Overlord: Gnarl

What if Shirou was raised by... the Minions?

* * *

><p>The fire was everywhere, as was the stench of sulphur and death.<p>

But, too the young boy trying in vain to escape what appeared to be his inevitable end, these things were but a distant after thought, compared to the more pressing concern he was faced with.

He was hallucinating.

Small red, imps of some kind were running around, _eating_ the fire, something so impossible could only be a dream, couldn't?

Had he died without even realising it? Had he ended up in hell?

Attempting to ignore the creatures that were running around, he pressed on, ignoring the searing pain in his arms and legs.

He barely made six more steps before his legs gave out beneath him.

The last thing he saw before the darkness engulfed him was a pair or almost glowing orange eyes, and a large fanged grin.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Later<strong>

Unlike the previous Overlords, Shirou has opted against the large, restricting armour, and instead gone for more slick, streamline armour that allowed for greater movement.

He had also chosen to go with a pair of smaller swords, instead of the large axe or sword his predecessors had preferred.

"Sire, it has been brought to my attention that there is an artefact of great power currently within Fuyuki City." Gnarl was one of the oldest, and the wisest of the minions in his army.

"There is also the possibility of strengthening your army with some competent soldiers." Gnarl sent a look at a pair of brown minions battling it out with a pair of rolling pins.

"..." Shirou just palmed his face, just how was he supposed to take over the world when these were his only soldiers?

"Also, someone else appears to think themselves powerful enough to rule the world." The image of a man clad in ornate gold armour appeared in the middle of the throne room.

"He is also in possession of another artefact you might be interested in, sire." Gnarl knew his master, and he especially knew how to push his buttons.

"The artefact in question, is known as the 'Gate of Babylon' and while unimpressive on its own, it's the contents that make it worth taking." The old minion knew he had his master's attention now.

"The Gate of Babylon contains all the worlds' treasure, including some very powerful swords." There it was Gnarl knew that Shirou couldn't resist the opportunity to acquire any legendary sword, so an entire vault full of them would have him killing the foolish gold warrior.

"Assemble the minions, we have artefacts that need... liberating." Shirou smirked, those swords would be _his_.

And maybe he could find a few consorts while he was out? He hated the lack of eye candy his tower had.

* * *

><p>"I ask of you, are you my Master?" Saber had to restrain herself from immediately killing the man in front of her, she had seen those creatures before; they served the Overlords, bastions of evil that destroyed for no other sake then for fun.<p>

"Yes, and you are my servant Saber." He smirked, he knew the woman in front of him was a bastioned of good, and while he respected her dedication to the code of chivalry, it would be so much fun bringing her around to his way of thinking.

"Now, I think it's time we got to know each other..."

She barely had time to blink before the first of his absolute commands had been issued.

* * *

><p>After successfully 'conquering' Saber, he had tied her magic to the tower heart, ensuring her survival after the war was over.<p>

Now that he was an official combatant in the grail war, Shirou was determined to take everything that was naturally his, which was, naturally, everything.

And to start, he'd kill the arrogant wannabe, who thought himself great enough to conquer _his _city! _His_ world!

And it wasn't even that hard to find him! The fool was doing nothing to mask his magical signature.

"So, you're the fool who dares challenge my rule!" True, he hadn't _actually_ conquered anything yet, but when did evil ever let a silly thing like logic interfere with it's work?

"Mongrel, you dare attack my pride!" The man was clad in his gold armour in an instant.

"Very well, I shall kill you and prove, that none can challenge the rule of Gilgamesh!" Hundreds of swords appeared in the air behind him.

"I'll kill you, and take those swords for my own, and prove that none can withstand an Overlords might!" Ok, so maybe he was basing his persona on those old cartoon bad guys, but it wasn't like he had any _better _examples...

* * *

><p><em>'How did this happen!'<em> Tohsaka Rin though to herself, as Berserker tore her Archer to pieces, with help from a large group of imp like creatures, equipped with almost anything they had managed to get their hands on, everything from rakes and pitchforks, to spatulas and rolling pins.

She turned her head to the Einzbern magus and the young man who she was seemingly accompanying, who was commanding the creatures that had proven to be such a good distraction against Archer.

"You have a choice, Tohsaka." Turning her head, the red haired man was standing in front of her, Ea, the personal Noble Phantasm of the King of Heroes, who she had seen him slay before her very eyes, clutched in his hand.

"You can choose to either join me as my consort, as Illya-Chan has, or you can die here, having never accomplished anything, what do you choose?" The arrogant look in his eyes seemed odd on his face, as if he was acting cockier then he really was.

"Eh! Why does _she _get a choice?" complained the now pouting master of Berserker, something that the Master of the minions chose to ignore.

It wasn't like he was a lolicon or anything. Really.

"Go to hell!" Rin yelled, throwing the jewels she had managed to sneak out of her pocket at his head, the blank look of surprise on his face told her he hadn't expected her to respond that way, so he had no defence prepared.

Those jewels had managed to penetrate Berserker's God hand, there was no way he could have-

"Nice try, Rin, you actually managed to singe my helmet a little!" The grinning form of the Overlord in training stepped out of the smoke, a brilliant grin on display, and a voice full of pride and respect.

Looking at the smiling face of the man who should have been killed, Rin finally understood what she was up against.

The respect and glee in his eyes was odd though; almost as if he was glad she hadn't just given up.

"Hahaha, this could actually be fun! Now I'm _definetly _going to have you join me!" the amusement in his voice annoyed her, and at the same time made her smirk in anticipation.

* * *

><p>"Ok, fine... you win." She hung her head, she was spent, she had used up all the jewels she had on her, as well as the magic in her circuits<p>

"Excellent." He smirked, as the gateway appeared under her, taking her to his tower rest and recover her power.

'_So, that's Saber, Illya-Chan and now Tohsaka... Now, for the final member of my little collection; that witch up at the temple, Caster.' _Hey, even evil has to go through puberty.

'_Although, my minions have reported at least two others I should look into outside of the city.' _A vampire princess, and one of the last true magic wielders would make for excellent additions to his vassals, but he would have to save them for later; no way did he have enough power to face them head on yet.

Right now though, that blasted Sakura girl was back.

Honestly, did nobody die when they were killed anymore?

* * *

><p>Ok, for anybody who doesn't know who they are, the minions and Gnarl are from Overlord and Overlord II, and I'm not quite certain I was able to properly convey the games humour properly... If you can think of anything to help me improve this, feel free to share.<p> 


	3. Justice League: Green Arrow

It was times like this, times where they were to slow or to unprepared, that reminded Green Arrow just how _human_ the League really was, despite its collective power.

For all their power, they hadn't been able to do anything, they had been caught completely off guard, and now there were corpses piled up by the dozen, with the smell of death and smoke filled the air, making it hard to breathe but that wouldn't deter him, not after the failure that had allowed this to happen.

He hated clean up in these sorts of places, the heat didn't bother him, and neither did the smoke that seemed almost alive.

It was the constant reminder of how they had failed[/I] all these people.

Shifting rubble and putting out the remaining flames was all they could do now, it was already too late for anything else.

Arrow paused in his musings, his ears picking up the sound of laboured breathing, a sign that at least _someone_ had survived inside this hell.

Running in the direction the sounds were coming from, Ollie immediately activated his comlink.

"I need a medic here _now!_ I found a survivor!" And now that he actually saw the state they were in, and their apparent age, he felt a fresh surge of guilt in failing to protect these people.

"My god… He's just a kid…" The boy, probably only around seven with bright red hair, was trapped under the corpse of an older man with his leg's pinned by debris.

"Don't worry kid; I'll get you out of here." He muttered, pushing the remains of the building of the kid's legs, and rolling the corpse off him.

The child's amber eyes stared up at him, empty of all signs of life, before closing.

xXx

It wasn't until a few days later when the young boy, the sole survivor of the inferno that had raged within the city, emerged from the small coma he had fallen into.

"Finally awake, eh kid?" turning his head, the young red haired child met the masked gaze of the man who had saved him.

"Where am-" He tried to ask, before flinching at the intense pain in his throat.

"Here." Green Arrow said, handing the kid a glass of water, making sure he wasn't going to drop it, before letting go.

Nodding his head in silent thanks, his took his time, savouring the feeling of cold moisture flowing down the back of his throat before trying his question again.

"You're in the Watch Tower, the home of the Justice League. We brought you here, because it has the best medical facilities available." The Arrow replied, having known the question was coming from previous experiences with coming to in an unfamiliar environment.

"So, kid, you got a name?" The masked man asked, eyebrow rising as he did so, taking note of the frown that appeared on the boy's face.

"…It's Shirou, I can't… remember my family name…" He looked slightly panicked at the thought, and Arrow was sure that, if he wasn't still exhausted, he'd be in a hell of a larger panic.

"J'onn said something like this might happen…" Ollie muttered to himself; trying to work out a method for calming down a panicked child.

Fortunately, he was saved from having to do so by the arrival of his girlfriend.

"So the kid woke up?" Canary stated, more then asked, having already noticed the child's slight panic.

"J'onn was right I take it?" Slight worry managing to creep into her voice, the kid had been the _sole_ survivor of that fire, so perhaps the memory loos could be a good thing…

"Looks like." Arrow said, having managed to somehow calm the boy down.

"So, kid, how would you like to come live with me?" It wasn't much, but it was at least a start to making up for their failure.

xXx

"…Beginners luck." Oliver Queen muttered, after watching the son he adopted, easily hit the bull's eye of every target on the range, at 11 years old, with no previous training.

"Aw, don't be like that Ollie!" Dinah Lance, also known as Black Canary, teased at her boyfriend, "He's gonna get all depressed again."

The younger flinched involuntarily at the reminder of his attitude in the beginning, and the cause of it.

"Hey! Even _I_ wasn't that good my first time!" Green arrow tried to defend himself, realising how futile it was, but not willing to sit back and take it either.

"Of course not, Shirou's our little prodigy." She teased, causing said boy to blush at the blatant praise his skill received.

"Anyway, the reason I'm out here is because the League want us to check some stuff out back in the states." Canary said, her demeanour suddenly becoming all business.

"What! But who's going to look after the kid!" Ollie was nothing, if not a protective father.

Canary just smiled, "Batman called in a favour with Zatanna, so she'll be keeping an eye on him." She said, turning around and heading back into the Japanese styled mansion.

It was a nice house, Ollie had purchased from a Yakuza leader, named Fujimura Raiga, and while her first instinct as a hero had been to bust him, he was a criminal after all, but he was _very_ good at keeping his family's tracks covered, and always made sure to keep out of things like slave trafficking.

Apparently, the building had belonged to a man who had died in the fire, and nobody else had really wanted to buy it because of it.

Of course, after having bought the place, her boyfriend had decided he just _had_ to put up an Archery range in the garden, to train Shirou he had said, but this was the first time he had actually followed up on it.

"Alright Arrow, enough with your pity party, and let's go already. The sooner we finish up, the sooner you can get back to your moping." She called back, noticing that Ollie had yet to follow after her.

"Yes dear… And I'm not moping!" He yelled, patting his son on the head, before chasing after Canary.

"…They're weird." Shirou muttered half-heartedly, before picking up his bow, and firing off three more shots, before heading back inside, ignoring the three bulls eyes he scored.

xXx


	4. Type-MOON: Gilgamesh

What if Shirou was raised by...Gilgamesh?

xXx

The armour clad body of the legendary King of Heroes had no problems repelling the heat of the flames that had surrounded him, in the midst of the destruction he had helped create.

Walking through the piles of corpses, and rubble, he nearly growled aloud, nobody could kill his subjects but him! That bastard Kotomine was lucky he was so good at amusing him, other wise he would be dealt with like any other who challenged his reign.

Turning his head, he noted the struggling form of a child, his body covered by the corpse of his beloved Saber's former Master.

Had it been a normal day, Gilgamesh would have simply killed the boy then and there, but he saw something in the boys' eyes, something that had been missing in the eyes of almost every living creature he had come across.

There was power there, and steel of the finest quality.

Gilgamesh grinned, the boy would make a fine subject, and if he proved himself to be as great as the King of Heroes believed he could... Then he would make for an excellent squire.

xXx

Shirou bowed in his king's presence; his training in magecraft completed for the day.

10 years previously he had been rescued from the flames by the ancient Sumerian king, and as such, had pledged himself to his service.

He himself held no memories beyond his name, and his experience in the fire, an almost blank slate, moulded into the perfect subject for his King's rule.

As a bonus to the training his king had granted him, the mage Kotomine, had also been teaching him magecraft, after grafting the family crest of the man who had been called Emiya, in addition to Shirou's natural 27 circuits, he had done well in learning the basics but had been unable to grow beyond that, before the discovery of his talent.

The ability to reproduce any sword, any blade, any [I]weapon.[/I]

It was an ability that seemed to be unique to him, and while Gilgamesh would insult and belittle it, he knew that it would be incredibly useful in his service.

"The war for the Holy Grail is about to commence, are you ready?" While Gilgamesh would never admit it to anybody, he was proud of his servant, and glad he had plucked the boy from the fires that had almost claimed him so many years ago.

"Of course, you highness, I am merely looking for the correct catalyst to use in the summoning." Shirou himself knew that the only positions left were for the Saber and Archer class, he was also keenly aware that if he summoned Arturia Pendragon, his king would not hesitate to kill him.

"Then be gone from my sight, and do not return till you have the grail." Gilgamesh knew the boy would be victorious, even without the aid of a servant, the boy had been trained well, and had has magic amplified by the many different elixirs that Gilgamesh held in his vault.

"By your leave." Bowing once more, Shirou left the church, preparing to head into the heart of conflict, and claim the grail in the name of the greatest of kings.

xXx

Bah, this one is too short, but, I'm having trouble with the other one, so enjoy this until I can finish it. Or until I get a good suggestion.


	5. Doctor Who: The Doctor

**Authors****Note:** Sorry this one took so long to come out. I haven't really been all that interested in Fate for the most part recently, so finding the motivation to finish writing this was rather difficult. Still, it's here now, so… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was burning.<p>

The world around him burning, smoke filled the air, choking anyone unfortunate enough to survive the intense heat of the flames. Sounds of screams echoed through the burning wasteland of what had once been a part of Fuyuki City. A black sun hung ominously in the sky, a darkness that threatened to devour the world.

He didn't notice any of it.

The young boy, no older than seven, was unable to notice the devastation that surrounded him, the hellish fire, and the smell of corpses that tried to choke him, that cursed him for surviving when they had not. His entire being, focused on a singular task.

Right foot.

The young boy with red hair just kept walking, even as he felt his memories burn away. Even as he felt his identity slip into darkness, everything that made him _him_ becoming naught but ash, of a past he could no longer recall.

Left foot.

The cries for help of the people who had once been human cried out as he passed, their skin melting as they cried and begged to be saved, to be spared of their cruel fate. He could help them. He couldn't save them. All he could do was keep putting one foot in front of the other. Keep walking forward, regardless of the chaos and destruction around him. Keep putting one foot in front of the other. Heedless of the damage the smoke, and stench of corpses had done to his lungs.

One foot in front of the other.

Regardless of the heavy burns that covered his legs, impeding his progress.

One foot in front of-

He tripped.

His foot landed on a piece of rubble, causing him to careen sideways, crashing into the doors, and onto the floor of, the only structure in the vicinity that had remained relatively undamaged.

A bright blue London Police box.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was running about. There was nothing unusual about that; it was what he did after all, run. No, what was unusual about it, was he was running inside his TARDIS, desperately trying to repair the damage that the fire had caused. He wasn't supposed to have been there, but the navigation unit wasn't always reliable, given he was only one man, and the TARDIS was supposed to be piloted by six.<p>

The black leather jacket he normally wore had been tossed aside, the heat of the flames having made their way inside, sweat trailing down his face, as he focused everything he had into the repairs, Sonic Screwdriver in hand.

Then he noticed it.

Or rather, noticed him.

Collapsed onto the floor, was a young boy, with fiery red hair, his clothes covered in ash, and his shoes stained in blood, likely from having trod in puddles on it as he tried desperately to escape.

There was none. The Doctor knew this; it was a fixed point in time, something that he could never interfere in. The people in this town were all going to die and he could not save them.

But even so, this child, this _boy_ had defied that fate, had purely by accident stumbled into the one place, where the flames could not touch him, the one place capable of getting him somewhere safe, somewhere he could heal.

So The Doctor would do what he always did, save whoever he could. Snapping back around, he started to flip levers, turn knobs and hitting keys, the TARDIS lurching to life, sending them somewhere with advanced enough medicine to save the child.

He couldn't save Gallifrey, couldn't save the people of Fuyuki, but he'd be damned if he couldn't save this one small child.

He was The Doctor, last of the Time Lords, The Oncoming Storm, he wouldn't fail.

Not again.

* * *

><p>It was a strange sensation, the young boy though as he awoke. The experience of waking up was something he had never expected to experience again, even if he could no longer recollect what it felt like to wake up in the first place.<p>

He had resigned himself to his fate, had allowed his mind to die, and instinct to rule, to force his tired and burnt body to keep moving, to keep _surviving_. He could remember it clearly, the fire, the smoke, the screams and corpse, the darkness that had engulfed the sun, and consumed the lives of everyone unfortunate enough to be in that part of the city. Every face, every scream he could remember it all, with picture perfect clarity, as if he were reliving it every time he closed his eyes.

"Oh, so you're awake!" Turning his head to face the source of the new voice, the child took in the room. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, which made sense he supposed, the only things he could recall seeing before was the ruined city of Fuyuki.

The man who had spoken up stood out against the hi-tech and almost futuristic look of his surroundings, wearing an old leather jacket, jeans and black jumper. Cropped black hair adorned his head, with a large prominent nose, and large ears.

Or at least, he assumed they were, he couldn't recall his own appearance, it could just be they average sized.

"Who are you?" Was that his voice? It sounded strange; flat like it was missing something that had been present in the older man's voice. He wondered if that was normal for him?

"I'm The Doctor. What's your name?" The Doctor seemed momentarily put out at the way his voice sounded, so it probably wasn't normal then. Could he change that then? Maybe if he tried copying the way this Doctor spoke?

And what _was_ his name again? Something beginning with an S, he was sure of it…

_Shirou…_

The word echoed inside that emptiness of his mind, a single name, one he wasn't even sure was really his own, but it would do.

"I'm Shirou." No, that still didn't sound quite right. Oh well, he'd figure it out eventually, and if not, maybe people would just get used him sounding that way?

"Shirou?" The Doctor said, tasting the way the word fell from his lips, rolling it around on his tongue a few times, as if attempting to get used to the way it sounded.

"Shirou, Shirou, Shirou…" He mumbled, trying out different pronunciations, before finally settling on one he liked.

"So, tell me Shirou. How would you like to come traveling with me, once you're all healed up?" Shirou blinked at the odd question, tilting his head slightly to the side, more out of muscle memory, than actual conscious thought.

"But, if you're a Doctor, don't you work here?" His voice actually sounded confused that time! So he could learn how to do it.

"Well, no. I'm not _a_ doctor, I'm _The_ Doctor. It's more like my name, than my job." The Doctor chuckled, shoulders sagging in relief.

"Okay, sure." Shirou replied. It wasn't like there was anywhere left for him to go anyway.

* * *

><p>Arturia Pendragon was used to combat. She had spent most of her life locked in combat, fighting against all odds for her country and people. She was used to leading armies, or battling Servants, beings strong enough rip apart most modern armies with the slightest of ease.<p>

She was slightly less used to being forced into a retreat.

But, surrounded by innocent bystanders, people with no knowledge of Magecraft, she could not unleash her full power against her foes, and thus had to run, had to help as many people escape as she could.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Firing random blasts to punctuate its point, the machine looking creature rounded the corner, while the civilians screamed in a panic, bumping into each in a desperate attempt to escape their demise.

Unfortunately, one of the people who had been knocked to the floor was her Master, Tohsaka Rin, and she was directly in front of the advancing menace, which decided to make good on its proclamations by pointing its weapon at the downed girl.

"Exterminate!" It bellowed its battle cry, and the servant of the sword knew, she wouldn't be able to make it in time. Too many people, and not enough room to manoeuvre, meant she couldn't use her full speed.

And then the creature was blasted back, a blast of red energy, similar to the monster's own, blasted into it, sending it backward.

"Now that's not very nice." A voice called out casually, and Saber felt herself lock up. She knew that voice.

Slowly advancing towards them, a red haired teen, clad in a dark leather jacket, white top and jeans held an odd golden screwdriver shaped object, and a familiar sword hung at his wait.

"Identify yourself!" The teen smirked, lowering his screwdriver slightly.

"Guess my contributions weren't that memorable, compared my fathers, if the Daleks can't even remember my name…" He sighed, slightly depressed.

"My name is Shirou. I'm seventeen years old, from the planet Earth. I have fought a thousand battles, across a hundred different planets. I am a former Knight of the round table, who carries the sword of Lancelot Du Lac. I am the constant companion of the On Coming Storm. I am the son of The Doctor." And here he paused, and amused smirk on his face, as the Dalek slowly backed up.

"So basically…" He raised his screw driver, the tip glowing red,

"Run."


End file.
